Un caballero visita Ciudad Satán
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Un joven y adinerado hombre de negocios llega a Cd. Satán y al parecer se encuentra interesado en la hija del supuesto héroe de la tierra; al mismo tiempo un extraño hombre misterioso está atrapando criminales por las noches, ¿Será solo una coincidencia? ¿Qué pensará Videl del joven millonario que la pretende? ¿Qué hará Gohan al respecto? Descúbranlo. Invitado especial Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Un caballero visita Ciudad Satán.**

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro. Enjoy :D

**Capítulo 1.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Cd. Satán, las personas se preparaban para salir a sus trabajos o la escuela, los comerciantes comenzaban con sus labores previas a la apertura de sus negocios, una anciana regaba agua en su banqueta haciendo uso de una cubeta de madera y una especie de jícara de bambú; las familias se reunían para el desayuno, algunos comentaban sus planes para ese día; y en una de las casa más ostentosas y lujosas de la cuidad se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación.

-Ah sí, como te decía Videl, hoy habrá una fiesta en el centro Satán, miembros de asociaciones le darán la bienvenida a un millonario jefe de una corporación, yo estoy invitado desde luego, debido que soy el ciudadano más prominente de nuestra comunidad- decía animado el supuesto salvador de la tierra sosteniendo una humeante taza de fina porcelana, -Pero esta vez, me pidieron que te llevara conmigo- terminó dándole un sorbo a su bebida mirando de reojo a su hija que se encontraba a un lado de él degustando con tranquilidad un omelette.

-Ay papa sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, esas fiestas son muy aburridas, la gente solo se dedica a alagarse hipócritamente, y ni qué decir de las chicas que asisten a esas reuniones, o son unas suripantas o son unas tontas huecas, así que no, ni loca te acompaño- refunfuñó molesta la defensora de la paz de Cd. Satán sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Por favor hija, hazle un favor a tu viejo padre ¿si?- El hombre de facciones duras cambió completamente su faz por una suplicante, la chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padre realizar la misma pose y expresión que hace su perro Bee cuando quiere que le den de comer. -Está bien, solo por esta vez- expresó con tono de resignación y los ojos cerrados.

...

Videl sobrevolaba la cuidad rumbo a la preparatoria estrella naranja con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, el hecho de pensar que tenía que ir a la dichosa fiesta la hacía enfadar, sin duda los eventos sociales nunca fueron de su agrado, además existía otra cuestión importante que la hacía molestar más, tener que usar un vestido elegante y tacones altos, dos cosas que nunca han ido bien con ella; finalmente llegó a la azotea del edificio en donde un joven de cabellos azabaches la esperaba, desde hace algunos meses Gohan se había convertido en su mejor amigo y compañero de lucha contra el crimen, incluso hacían poses y vestían igual llevando los nombres de Gran Sayaman 1 y 2; y todos los días ambos se veían en la azotea de la escuela para entrar juntos a clases.

-Buenos días Videl- saludó un joven de cabello obscuro con un ademan y una sonrisa, esperando recibir el habitual beso en la mejilla que anhelaba con ansias todas las mañanas, el cual, esta mañana no llegó; la chica de ojos azules solo se dignó a contestar el saludo con un simple y seco "Buenos días" visiblemente molesta y sin mirar al joven, pasó frente a él con ambas manos sosteniendo los tirantes de su mochila morada entrando al edificio, el semi-saya parpadeó sorprendido ante la nula atención que su mejor amiga le brindó y de inmediato notó su enfado, decidió no preguntarle nada hasta estar seguro de no ser él el motivo de su molestia y simplemente imitó a la hija de Mr. Satán y la siguió rumbo a su aula.

...

-Ay Videl ya anímate, has estado de gruñona toda la mañana- expresó una joven rubia sacudiendo levemente a su amiga, que se encontraba comiendo sentada a un lado de ella.

-Ya sé Iresa, lo siento mucho es solo que…- hiso una pausa para suspirar –Es solo que hoy tengo que acompañar a mi padre a una fiesta en el centro Satán y no tengo muchas ganas de ir, además..- la chica de ojos azules no pudo terminar debido al sobre salto de su mejor amiga que ya estaba parada a un lado de ella con las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ay pero qué emoción amiga vas a poder ver en persona al joven, guapo y millonario dueño de una importante corporación!- exclamaba muy alegre la muchacha rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- la hija de Mr. Satán mascullaba parpadeando sorprendida al ver como su amiga de la nada sacaba una revista para colocarla en medio de la mesa, haciendo que los cuatro que se encontraban sentados se acercaran para observar los papeles de color brillante.

-Si, el dueño de una gran industria viene a la cuidad, según esta revista hace poco ese joven tomó posesión de la compañía de su padre y hoy en el periódico salió una nota en donde se decía que, como el hombre viene a entablar unos negocios aquí algunos empresarios le harán una fiesta de bienvenida- comentaba concentrada señalando el papel laminado frente a ella, mientras que los demás presentes miraban curiosos.

-Con que de eso se trata, de un millonario, ja seguramente se trata de un tonto aburrido y pedante niño rico- expresó un rubio de cabello largo acomodando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y sonriendo maliciosamente en actitud altanera.

- Pues yo no lo creo Shapner, aquí dice que desde que se convirtió en jefe de su corporación lo han fotografiado con numerosas mujeres, todas ellas famosas, guapas e inteligentes- expresó semi-enfadada la chica de cabello rubio levantando su dedo índice en señal de regaño.

-Más a mi favor, solo lo buscan por su dinero, a lo mejor y hasta es gay- comentó el rubio y terminó riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Shapner no digas esas cosas! Yo creo que un hombre como él debe ser encantador, ¿No cres Videl?- cuestionó a la ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado y que miraba fijamente la fotografía de la revista, algo en su mente le decía que ya había visto al hombre en algún lugar pero no recordaba en dónde, la chica de cabello obscuro se quedó unos instantes pensativa hasta que un chasquido la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Videl, ¿no me estás poniendo atención verdad? Te pregunté que si ya sabes que vas a usar, porque tiene que ser algo espectacular- cuestionó la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Esto… no, no sé- expresó con molestia cosa que su mejor amiga notó de inmediato.

-Lo sabía, después de la escuela vamos a ir de compras y luego a tu casa te tengo que dejar divina para la gran fiesta- comentó muy contenta Iresa.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, ya era la hora de salida y los estudiantes de la preparatoria escuela naranja se disponían a regresar a sus hogares o dar un paseo; cuatro jóvenes salían juntos del edificio como todos los días, dos rubios, dos pelinegros; pero esta vez la pareja de cabellos azabaches no pasarían la tarde juntos como acostumbraban, ya sea combatiendo el crimen, entrenando o simplemente charlando, los dos chicos que participaron en el último torneo de artes marciales últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero esta tarde sería la excepción.

-Oye Gohan, si…, bueno yo…-trataba de expresar la hija de Mr. Satán a su compañero de lucha que en caso de algún incidente se podría en contacto con él, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que sus otros dos amigos no sospecharan nada.

-No te preocupes, tú me marcas ¿de acuerdo?- interrumpió el hijo mayor de Goku regalándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra, la cual devolvió el gesto.

-Ash ya empezaron con sus secretitos, que cursis son- comentó el rubio visiblemente celoso.

-¡Adiós muchachos, nos vemos mañana!- exclamaba la rubia halando del brazo a la ojiazul, dejando a ambos varones solos observando cómo se retiraban.

**Continuará...**

**...**

**NA: **Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-Ay amiga quedaste divina- expresaba satisfecha una rubia a su mejor amiga, la cual arqueaba una ceja frente al espejo en su habitación.

-¿En serio lo crees? Con este vestido siento que me veo como Wilma Picapiedra con esteroides- contestó mientras observaba el vestido negro de un hombro que llevaba puesto.

-Pero que estás diciendo, mmm creo que te pareces más a Betty Mármol- comentó con una expresión pícara y en tono burlón la chica de cabello rubio.

-¡Oye!- exclamó con enfado la joven de ojos azules pero terminó por reír a carcajadas junto a su amiga.

La noche cayó sin apuro, la joven defensora de la justicia de Cd. Satán se encontraba en la extensa sala de la mansión donde moraba esperando a su padre; el hombre por fin se dejó observar, ataviado con un esmoquin negro y corbatín del mismo tono, vestimenta que hacia juego perfecto con el vestido obscuro y pendientes de diamantes que usaba la muchacha.

Ambos salieron de su hogar para adentrarse en una lujosa limosina que aguardaba en la entrada, la chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño al verla estacionada; no era habitual que viajasen en algo así, de hecho detestaba tanta ostentación, pero supuso que por ser una ocasión especial su padre o algún miembro de la sociedad de empresarios habían rentado el vehículo.

En el trayecto hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia Videl vislumbraba con desgano las luces de la cuidad apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventanilla, le parecía absurdo desperdiciar su noche en un evento tan superfluo.

Por fin la limusina se detuvo, un empleado del valet abrió la puerta del vehículo de lujo, su padre salió primero, ella esperó un poco a que su progenitor realizara sus típicas faramallas, no quería ser parte de ellas y menos que la fotografiaran; consideró que ya era hora de salir, se acercó a la puerta, una de sus zapatillas tocó el asfalto y de inmediato una mano apareció frente a ella, la tomó en gesto de cortesía y salió del ostentoso automotor sin observar a quién pertenecía.

Se encontró de frente con un hombre, un poco mayor que ella, alto, de esmoquin negro sin corbatín y con el cuello desabotonado; la joven intentó retirar su mano con premura pero el hombre que la sostenía la apretó gentilmente.

-Usted debe de ser la Señorita Videl- comentó el joven besando la mano de la chica, la cual apartó inmediatamente después.

La muchacha de ojos azules buscó con la vista a su padre, lo encontró casi en la puerta del recinto posando para las cámaras; endureció la mirada, su padre no tenía remedio; frunció el seño y sus ojos regresaron al rostro del joven frente a ella.

-Si soy yo, y usted…- decía incomoda, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño hasta donde se encuentra su Padre?- pregunto sonriente y de manera cordial el caballero.

La chica suspiró con fastidio y asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin mirarlo, el joven amplió su sonrisa y dispuso su brazo para que la muchacha pudiera tomarlo; la joven obedeció al gesto con desgano y caminó junto a él hasta donde se encontraba su progenitor.

-Ah Videl te estaba esperando para que nos fotografiaran- exclamó Mr. Satán al ver a su hija junto a él y parpadeó al notar que no llegaba sola, -Vaya parece que ya se conocieron, bien es mejor que entremos no queremos perdernos el espectáculo jajaja- mencionó contento tomando el hombro del joven que llevaba del bazo a su retoño.

La muchacha parpadeo sorprendida ¿Su padre conoce a ese tipo?, no tuvo oportunidad de adentrase en sus pensamientos ni de preguntarles, pues una manada de fotógrafos y reporteros los obligaron a entrar de prisa al inmueble.

La familia Satán, acompañados de un cordial caballero llegaron a la mesa reservada para el supuesto salvador de la tierra.

-Señorita Videl fue un placer conocerla y que me haya permitido acompañarla hasta su mesa, Mr. Satán un placer saludarlo- el joven de esmoquin se despedía con elegancia haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para después retirarse a su lugar.

-Espera muchacho no te vayas, vamos porqué no nos acompañas, mira esta mesa es muy grande para nosotros dos- suplicó el hombre de bigote y cabello esponjado apareciendo detrás del joven como una sombra para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a sentarse a un lado de su hija; el chico sonrió ampliamente aunque con un poco de nerviosismo, algunas gotas de sudor se alcanzaron a ver sobre su frente.

Videl observó extrañada la escena, ¿Por qué la insistencia de su padre? ¿Será que traía algo entre manos? Volteó la vista para clavar los ojos en su progenitor, el hombre se encontraba distraído, ya ubicado en su lugar, se le veía animado pidiendo a un mesero que le trajera una copa de champagne; todo era muy inusual, como si lo hubiera planeado para que ella quedara con el joven a su lado; volvió la cabeza al frente y abrió los ojos ante el pensamiento, ¿Era posible que su padre le estuviera buscando un… novio?

Se quedó helada por unos instantes, era absurdo, su papá era celoso con ella, incluso después de todo lo que pasaron con Majin Buu aún arqueaba una ceja cuando le decía que entrenaría con Gohan o saldría con él; entonces ¿Por qué el interés en el chico? O era que acaso ¿desaprobaba su amistad con Gohan?, movió un poco la cabeza intentando apartar la última especulación, sin duda esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Es aburrido todo esto verdad?- preguntó el caballero a su lado, la muchacha solo le concedió una mirada con desánimo, en ese momento las luces del inmenso salón se fueron atenuando.

-Que bien ya va a empezar el espectáculo- exclamó Mr. Satán entusiasmado.

El show dio inicio, un grupo de danza salió al escenario a interpretar su intrincada coreografía, los artistas realizaba saltos y acrobacias de gran dificultad con destreza, la joven hija de Mr. Satán veía a los danzantes con pereza, ya conocía el espectáculo; volteó los ojos para echarle un vistazo a su padre; el hombre observaba fascinado a los acróbatas, en especial a las bailarinas; resopló con tedio y decidió mirar a otro lado.

Se encontró con el rostro del joven junto a ella, lo examinó a detalle, no tenía otra cosa que hacer; sus ojos eran obscuros, su facciones masculinas, su cabello azabache, su tez bronceada y parecía que se ejercitaba; seguramente era uno de esos niños consentidos que no hacen otra cosa más que ir a los gimnasios y spas, y que solo se preocupan por verse bien. En medio de su escrutinio le pereció notar algo familiar en él, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en algún lugar especial, la sensación que le había provocado el hombre de la revista de Iresa regresaba a ella, endureció la mirada tratando de recordar.

La función terminó, las luces regresaron a su fulgor inicial, las personas bebían y reían, de pronto un hombre de baja estatura y cabello cano se vislumbró en el escenario.

-Damas y Caballero su atención por favor, quiero agradecerles su presencia esta noche, esta noche tan especial para nosotros los ciudadanos de Cd. Satán ya que tenemos el privilegio de contar con la visita de un hombre que a pesar de su corta edad ha sabido llevar a su corporación a lo más alto, que con su carisma se ha ganado el corazón de la sociedad, que con su alma benefactora a ayudado a miles de personas necesitadas con su fundación…- Continuaba el hombre de cabello cano dando un largo discurso de agradecimiento mientras los presentes lo observaban.

-Ash, son un montón de zalameros, lame botas- expresó Videl con desdén.

-Jeje, pues si, algo así; pero sabes lo que más me sorprende es cómo pueden hablar tan bien de una persona que en realidad no conocen- comentó el caballero junto a ella con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo observó con su típica mirada penetrante, la desconcertaba esa sonrisa de bobo que tenía tatuada en el rostro, ¿Por qué razón le sonreía con tanta confianza?

-Discúlpenme un momento, ahora regreso- el joven se incorporó de su asiento para hacer una cordial reverencia, Mr. Satán y su hija devolvieron el gesto de la misma manera y miraron al joven perderse entre las mesas.

-…Un joven que ha venido a avivar las relaciones de nuestros consorcios con su compañía y con ello empujar más la economía de esta nuestra bella cuidad, con ustedes, el jefe de industrias Wayne, damas y caballeros, Bruce Wayne- el hombre en el pódium terminó su discurso, dándole el paso a un joven de esmoquin negro sin corbatín y con el cuello desabotonado, mientras todos los asistentes se levantaban para aplaudir de manera exagerada.

-Muchas gracias señor funcionario de comercio, es un honor estar aquí frente a ustedes, quiero agradecerles por la invitación y bueno, de verdad no tenían que molestarse en hacer todo esto, gracias desde luego, creo que me va a gustar mucho estar aquí, en su bella cuidad, espero no causarles muchos problemas, saben bien que me gusta festejar- El hombre de esmoquin hizo una pausa mientras los espectadores reían ante su última oración y continuó –Nuevamente les agradezco y pues disfruten la fiesta- terminó con una enorme sonrisa, el público volvió a ovacionarlo de pie con entusiasmo a excepción de cierta chica de ojos azules.

Videl permaneció quieta en su lugar atendiendo la escena con perspicacia, frente a ella se encontraba la razón por la que su padre había sido tan atento con él, la razón por la que se comportara tan extraño, porque el caballero que la acompañaba era nada más y nada menos que el hombre de la revista de su mejor amiga, el millonario y famoso hombre de negocios, el tonto de la eterna sonrisa, Bruce Wayne.

**Continuará...**

**NA: ** Gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios...


End file.
